Infatuation
by josieloves2pacandTyga
Summary: Marshall Mathers  Eminem  and Christina Aguilera have been fighting since The Real Slim Shady, but what if many encounters and their similarities bring them closer together? Can they help their Infatuations? Marshtina.


_**Infatuation**_

"_I never planned this," I told Anderson Cooper. It just happened. I know we fought before, but Love is stronger than hate. I never did really hate him anyways."_

(A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own Eminem (I wish I did though. He's my love.) Or Christina Aguilera. (I wish I had her voice though.) some of the references in the story are true, however the story is fake and just a figment of my wild imagination, so don't think this is real. I have no idea is they both like each other.)

(Plot: Alright so basically after the song 'The Real Slim Shady' you know that Eminem and Xtina had a bit of beef, and they made up after she presented the VMA to him for best male video in 2002. Well that's what everyone knows, but what happens after their reunion? What if they lead a secret relationship? What if they can't help their infatuation towards each other? Does Em finally realize Kim isn't the one for him? You're just gonna have to wait and see)

Chapter 1 ; The Reunion.

September 2002.

I opened the door of the recording booth, smiling at Alicia. "Well that one was good, don't you agree?" I asked her. We were working on the track 'Impossible". She was an amazing artist, and I was beyond lucky she was helping me record it. She nodded and smiled back "Yes! This one's amazing. It's definitely going on the album!" I grinned. My album 'Stripped' was supposed to come out next month. I looked outside the window of the studio. The New York City view was amazing. "I think we should call it a day and end this session then," I suggested, gazing out at the city. "Yeah, sure," She answered. I sensed her eyes move to my direction. It was a sort of gift of mine. I always felt when I was being stared at. It's a blessing and a curse considering I was always stared at. I was famous. I never had privacy anymore.

"NYC's amazing, right?" I heard Alicia mention. She was an NY native, lucky to have lived here all her life. This place was gorgeous. "Yup," I nodded in a sort of Trans. I could probably look out at the city and never get tired. I felt that way, at the moment. Pennsylvania couldn't even compare to NYC.

"Well that's good, girl. Don't feel too nostalgic already, didn't you get the word?" She asked. I furrowed my brows, directing my attention to her. "The word on what?" She shook her head and smiled slightly, "The VMA's are in a week and are gonna be held here. You ain't gotta go nowhere!" _What? _I thought to myself. "I thought it was gonna be held in Vegas?" "You obviously haven't been picking up your manager's calls, girl. They told everyone's manager. Rain was scheduled the day of the awards over there, so they decided to have them here. "She informed me. "Cool, thanks for the heads up, Alicia!" I nodded and sent a smile in her direction.

Just then my cellphone vibrated. It was a notice from Irving. I had to meet with him for lunch. Lovely. "Ugh sorry, Alicia, I apologized, giving her a quick hug, "I gotta go. I'll call you later, girl." She waved and a rushed out of the studio, walking down the hall. I looked at the side of me, at the other recording booths that had other artists in them. Some faces were familiar.

I pressed the button of the elevator, and the automatic doors opened. There he stood, dressed in his baggy sweats and all. If I didn't hate him so much, I probably would've found him... attractive…

As much as I didn't want to be in an elevator with him, I was late enough already. I walked in, pressing the button that led downwards to the exit. "And what if I wasn't gonna go down, huh?" I heard him say. I could sense the cockiness in his voice. He was such an asshole. I rolled my eyes and stepped back, leaning on the railing. I shot him a glare. "Well then you're gonna have to wait until I'm off." I wasn't in the mood for his 'jokes'. "But I was here first, homie." He smirked a little. He just loved getting under my skin. "Ever heard of being a gentleman, Wangster?" I asked, though it wasn't much of a question, more a comeback. But, I already knew the answer. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, followed by a chuckle. "I ain't gentle, more rough," he stated, winking at me. Ugh, could he be any more obnoxious? "Not interested, man. I feel sorry for the whore that is." I shot him one of my cute smiles. Could the elevator go any faster?

In a swift movement, he grabbed my arm, his expression turning cold. "Shut the fuck up, at least I didn't give head to Durst. Forrealz? Thought you weren't a hoe." Oh lord, he was never gonna let this go. "Fred didn't get nookie, those were just rumors. Thought you knew better than to believe them." I told him, my voice turning serious. A couple years back Slim and I had something – or about to start something. But I had to go run my mouth, and he just had to run his. But he had to me 10 times more hostile about it. I hated it. Shady was an awful person. I jerked my arm away from his grasp but he just tightened his grip. It hurt a bit, but I wasn't gonna show any pain. He was probably high.

"What is your problem?" I asked him a little too loudly, "Who gives you the right to put your hands on me?" That's why I started disliking him, actually. He was always so violent. Maybe not towards me –well, until now- but in his songs. He always talked about physically abusing his wife, on one song he even rapped about killing her. I was against domestic violence ever since my dad would hurt my mom. My little crush for him slowly died after that. And that resulted to me saying some things, and him taking them the wrong way.

He pushed me towards the wall of the tiny space that enclosed us; he didn't do it with much force though because my head didn't hurt. He looked directly at me, his icy blue eyes too deep to pull away from. They were hypnotic. His face moved closer to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. I dare not move. "Look. You can put up this fake front on how you 'hate' me so much, but we both know the truth," He started. I arched a brow. What was he even talking about? I did hate him. "Oh yeah?" I tried, "And what's the truth?" This has got to be good. "Oh you wanna know the truth? Aight," He started in a whisper, drawing his lips to my ear "Truth is, you still want me. I can tell. You can try to hide it, Christina, but I can see right through you." I felt chills all down my spine, I had no idea why. The warmth of his breath gave me shivers. I did not want him. I wanted him once before, but not now. Definitely not now. He was so cocky, I swear. "I want you?" I retorted. "Get over yourself, Slim." I rolled my eyes at him. "You are a horrible person; I'd never like someone like you," I snapped, "Stop with all your fantasies. All you're doing is lying to yourself." Today wasn't the day for all this bullshit - no day was.

With that the elevator door finally opened, revealing the lobby. I pulled away from his grip, sending a smile in his direction, and stepping out onto the room. I looked back only to see Slim with a pissed off expression. He seemed to have noticed the glance I took at him because I saw his middle finger raise up. He was never gonna change.

To Be Continued.

(OMG. DID Y'ALL LOVE IT? I loved the whole concept of this story. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. IT WOULD MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY.)


End file.
